


A Cradle Song

by catty_the_spy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, De-aging, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catty_the_spy/pseuds/catty_the_spy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean watch each other in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cradle Song

The room was faintly illuminated by the streetlamp outside the window. Sam was asleep in the bed closest to the door, snoring loudly. In Castiel’s arms, a miniaturized Dean Winchester blinked tired eyes, fighting a losing battle with sleep.   
  
Their day had been a long one, where Sam struggled to both take care of Dean and find out how to reverse the spell. Castiel had only arrived a few hours ago, his duties in Heaven giving him less time to spend with the Winchesters on Earth.  
  
Dean had woken threatening tears, but Castiel quickly soothed him and changed his soiled diaper, and now he waited for Dean to return to sleep.  
  
“I have the power,” said Castiel softly, “to return you to your natural state, but I believe it would be less painful to let the spell run its course.”  
  
Dean made a grumbling noise behind his pacifier.  
  
“I would rather you be uncomfortable than in pain,” Castiel said. “I know that you think otherwise.”  
  
Dean squirmed and nuzzled into Castiel’s trench coat with a sigh. The angel sighed as well.  
  
They stared at each other as Dean blinked more and more slowly, his eyes staying closed longer and longer until finally he was asleep.  
  
Castiel wrapped them in the warmth of his wings, and watched over Dean until the break of dawn.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> First posted on LJ and crossposted to Dreamwidth.


End file.
